My walls are getting lower as the days progress
by katiekarnstein96
Summary: When Carmilla returns from a hunt she finds Laura upset and alone. She may just be another useless vampire but sometimes even Laura needs comforting and maybe Carmilla is just the right person.


When Carmilla came back from her hunt she was surprised to see Laura lying in bed instead of reading fanfiction or eating cookies. Rushing over to the girl, Carmilla propped herself against the headboard running her fingers through Laura's hair.

'Hey cupcake, why are you lay in bed?' receiving no answer the vampire tried again, putting her hand on Laura's shoulder only for it to be abruptly shaken off.

'Laura what's wrong?' at the use of her first name Laura turned to face the confused vampire her eyes red and puffy. Carmilla immediately looked concerned moving to look at Laura properly.

'Creampuff what happened? Did someone hurt you?' the vampire's first thought was to check if Laura had been hurt physically, she would have no problem going to find the culprit and show them what happens when they hurt her girlfriend. She sighed in relief as Laura shook her head before knitting her brows in confusion as to why Laura would be crying/

'Did someone in your fanfiction die?' she tried making a joke but at this Laura's face grew angry.

'Just go away Carmilla, I don't want to talk about it'

'Laura, I just want to make sure you're alright'

'I'm fine.' Laura didn't say anything else, instead choosing to turn back around ignoring the vampire completely.

'If this is what I get for trying to help' that was the last thing that Laura heard before Carmilla had disappeared into a puff of black smoke.

* * *

><p>The vampire was sat on the rooftop when Lafontaine found her.<p>

'Hey Vamps, what you doing up here?'

Rolling her eyes Carmilla just fixed them with a glare but made no effort to tell them to go away.

'Alright I'm sorry, seriously though what's up?'

Carmilla looked at their face, Lafontaine giving her a genuine smile. Sighing Carmilla began to explain.

'Something is up with Laura, I came back and she's been cold and she was crying. I don't know what's wrong with her, I don't know what to do' the vampire's voice broke as she tried to choke back a sob.

Lafontaine moved closer offering the vampire a tissue.

'Hey come on, I thought vampires don't cry' they said nudging the vampire's shoulder lightly. Receiving a shaky laugh they continued.

'Today is the anniversary of the death of Laura's mum. Every year she spends it with her dad' they trail off seeing the realization on Carmilla's face.

The vampire had her head in her hands as she started to cry. The tears kept rolling down her face as she kept repeating the words _stupid useless vampire_. She felt a hand on her shoulder, trying to shake it off. Her shoulders slumping in defeat as she lay sobbing on Lafontaine's shoulder, all that they could do was to speak soothing words as the vampire desperately clung onto her shirt. Carmilla slowly began to calm down, the tears finally her head she stared into their eyes, then she spoke.

'How could I have been so oblivious?! I'm supposed to know these things, then I made that trivial joke, I'm such an imbecile.' her tone was angry as she berated herself.

'It isn't your fault. Laura likes to keep it private.'

Carmilla ducked her head nodding slightly before standing up, receiving a knowing look from Lafontaine Carmilla started to walk back downstairs stopping suddenly to turn around.

'Thank you' she said smiling slightly before disappearing completely leaving them alone, _maybe the vampire wasn't so bad after all._

* * *

><p>Laura lay on her bed cuddling the yellow pillow, she'd barely moved all day and the tears had only just stopped falling. After Carmilla had left she felt guilty, <em>why hadn't she just told her?! <em> Feeling empty she looked around the room spotting Carmilla's flannel shirt she got up. Pulling it to her chest she could smell the sweet smell that was Carmilla, she could smell her perfume. Slipping the shirt onto her bare arms she felt warm, the shirt felt baggy on her but it felt comforting to have something of Carmilla's so close to her heart.

Moving to lie on her bed she clutched at the shirt thinking of the vampire, wanting only to hear her soft raspy voice comforting her. A second later she heard a sound, looking round she saw the vampire leaning against the window. They stared at one another before Carmilla finally spoke.

'I'm sorry about your mother' she gave Laura a sad look, not one of pity or mock but a heartbroken look as though she felt Laura's pain. In some ways maybe she had.

'Me too' Laura whispered moving to let the vampire slide into the bed next to her. Feeling the warmth of the vampire's body Laura curled in letting her head lie on Carmilla's chest.

'I'm sorry that I snapped at you Carm' Laura ran her fingers over the vampire's, tracing shapes on her palm. She felt a hand tilt her chin up, her eyes meeting Carmilla's.

'I know I'm not good with the whole feelings thing, I'm still learning but I am here for you Laura; for as long as you want me.' her voice was so fragile and open, something that was very rare for Carmilla. For a while they just shared a silent embrace, allowing their bodies to mould together without the need to speak out loud, speaking a thousand words with a simple look.

* * *

><p>'She would have really liked you, you know'<p>

Carmilla gave Laura a small smile before propping herself up and pulling Laura into her lap. Wrapping her arms firmly around Laura's frame she nuzzled her head into Laura's neck, her head falling gently onto the human's skin.

'What was she like?'

The girl smiled, turning to Carmilla whilst talking. 'She was quite like you actually; very sarcastic, strong and so beautiful,' a rare blush appeared on the vampire's cheeks as she ducked her head embarrassed at the compliment -smiling Laura continued. 'she would read me stories before I went to sleep and bake cookies for me every weekend, I think that's how my obsession started.' Carmilla laughed softly listening to Laura telling her stories about her mother. 'There was this one time, I was crying because of this boy in my class, he told me I was too small to be friends with anyone,' pausing to laugh when she heard Carmilla mutter 'what a jerk' under her breath. 'I know! Anyway my mum came home to me trying to sneak her boots into my room. She sat me down and asked me what was going on so I said _"mommy why can't I be tall? This boy said I was too small"_ and she turned to me and she said, _"Laura honey, what you lack in height you make up for in personality. One day you will become an amazing writer and then no one will care if you're small, they will fall in love with your bravery and your compassion." _She always taught me to be kind and loyal, and when she died I wanted to make her proud, to be strong like her. I miss her so much.' her voice got quieter as she let out soft whimpers, burying her face into the crook of Carmilla's neck. Pulling Laura in closer Carmilla ran her hands in soothing circles rocking the girl in her lap slightly.

Feeling Laura's body relax Carmilla looked down realising that she was in fact asleep. The vampire gently placed Laura in her bed, pulling the blanket over her small body and giving her a soft kiss before reaching over to turn the bedside lamp off.

Moving to sit on her own bed Carmilla opened her book, with one last glance to the sleeping girl she began reading her book. A slight smile lay on her lips as she listened to Laura's soft breathing, she could hear the girl's steady heartbeat and it made her feel peaceful. Looking up at ceiling she thought of Laura and her mother, how much she would have loved to meet her. Staring at Laura she spoke gently 'I'll protect your daughter Mrs Hollis, I promise'

Letting her eyes flutter, she fell into a peaceful sleep dreaming only of Laura.


End file.
